Star Butterfly
|cel = Chronić różdżkę, by nie wpadła w niepowołane ręce |praca = Księżniczka Mewni Uczennica z wymiany Akademii Strumyczek |dom = Zamek Butterfly, Mewni Dom Rodziny Diaz, Echo Creek |rodzina = |zwierzęta = Lasero-psiaki |przyjaciele = |wrogowie = Ludo Armia Ludo Toffee Panna Ohydzka Mina Loveberry |wiek = 14 (dawniej) |lubi = |nie lubi = |moce i zdolności = Magia Umiejętności waleczne (z różdżką lub bez) }} Księżniczka Star Butterfly — główna bohaterka serialu „Star Butterfly kontra Siły Zła”. Nastoletnia księżniczka pochodząca z innego wymiaru, aktualna powierniczka królewskiej magicznej różdżki. Córka królowej Butterfly i króla Butterfly, a także najlepsza przyjaciółka Marco Diaza oraz księżniczki Końskiej Głowy. Wygląd Star jest średniego wzrostu, niebieskooką dziewczyną. Ma długie blond włosy do kolan, które najczęściej nosi rozpuszczone (czasem używa różdżki do zmiany fryzury) oraz różowe serduszka na policzkach. Znaki na policzkach zmieniają się w zależności od emocji, np. kiedy jest znudzona, na miejscu serc pojawiają się klepsydry, białe czaszki, kiedy jest smutna lub czarne czaszki, gdy jest gotowa do walki. W ostatnim odcinku serii symbole te permanentnie znikają z jej twarzy. W serialu występuje w kilku stałych oraz epizodycznych strojach. W formie mewrzewania jej skóra przybiera kolor filetowy, a włosy stają się jasno-lawendowe, upięte w dwa długie koki. Oczy zmieniają kształt na serca. Zyskuje także rzęsy zakończone sercami. Z pleców wyrastają jej niebieskawe, delikatne skrzydła i zyskuje dwie dodatkowe pary rąk. Ubrania również zmieniają kolor na fioletowy, a zamiast różek ma różowe czułki zakończone serduszkami. W formie motyla skóra Star staje się lekko żółta, a w oczach ma gwiazdy tego samego koloru. Skrzydła stają się większe niż podczas mewrzewania, koloru żółto-pomarańczowego i przypominają bardziej skrzydła motyla. Włosy również są dłuższe, a na głowie ma długie rogi w kolorach skrzydeł. Nosi sukienkę z sercem na piersi ze wstążkami oraz wysokie buty z falbankami. Historia Życie na Mewni Star urodziła i wychowywała się na Mewni. Niewiele wiadomo o jej dzieciństwie. W serialu przewijają się tylko pojedyńcze sceny z wcześniejszych lat. Przebywając w towarzystwie ojca i królewskich strażników opiekunów uczących ją walki, od najmłodszych lat wykazywała chęć do przygód i potyczek z potworami. Razem z najlepszą przyjaciółką Końską Głową uwielbiały szaleć i bawić się, często łamiąc przy tym zasady i normy przyzwoitego zachowania księżniczek. W wieku czternastu lat zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją jej matka - Królowa Butterfly przekazała Star królewską, magiczną różdżkę. Władczyni była zaniepokojona, że rozbrykana córka może nie poradzić sobie z taką mocą i miała rację. Księżniczka wywołała w królestwie chaos, przez co o mały włos nie trafiła do Poprawczaka św. Olgi dla Krnąbrnych Księżniczek. Przybycie na Ziemię W ramach kary rodzice Star postanawiają wysłać córkę na Ziemię, by nauczyła się korzystać z różdżki i porządnie zachowywać. Mimo tęsknoty za rodzinnym wymiarem księżniczka cieszy się, że nie trafiła do poprawczaka. Jej nowym domem zostaje Echo Creek, gdzie zostaje przyjęta do Akademii Strumyczek jako uczennica z wymiany. Mimo iż świat pozbawiony jest magii, dla Star wszystko wydaje się być magiczne. Rodziną, u której gości są Diazowie, z których synem Marco chodzi do szkoły. Już na początku z pobytu wywołuje zamieszanie, mimo tego państwo Diaz, w przeciwieństwie do Marca są zachwyceni nową uczennicą. Młody chłopak doprowadzony przez Star do skraju wytrzymałości opuszcza dom, lecz Star znajduje go pod miejscowym sklepem. W tym czasie Ludo planuje kradzież królewskiej różdżki dla siebie i przybywa ze swoją Armią na Ziemię, by ją zdobyć. Natrafiają na Star i Marca i zostają przez nich pokonani. Diaz zachwycony walką i dreszczykiem emocji zaprzyjaźnia się ze Star. Ludo nie raz wraca z chęcią odebrania różdżki, lecz nigdy mu się to nie udaje, a księżniczka z nowym najlepszym przyjacielem przeżywają wiele przygód na Ziemi. Mewrzewanie Star przechodzi proces mewrzewania w odcinku „Mewberty”. W obecności chłopców na ciele zaczynają wychodzić jej fioletowe serduszka, a przez dotyk Marca z jej ręki wystrzeliwuje klejąca masa zawierająca serduszka. Księżniczka zamyka się w szafce szkolnej i wysyła Marca po Księgę z Magicznymi Zaklęciami. Mimo zamknięcia na sam widok chłopców Star zostaje cała pokryta w sercach, z których tworzy się kokon. Marco dowiaduje się od Słowniryka, że mewrzewanie powinno skończyć się przed godziną 15:57. Kiedy wraca do przyjaciółki, zastaje zdemolowaną, pokrytą sercami i fioletową masą szkołę. Okazuje się to sprawką Star, zmienionej w skrzydlatą, sześcioręką potworkę, porywającą chłopców. Nie poznaje Marca, a nawet próbuje uprowadzić przyjaciela i zamknąć z resztą chłopaków. Nie udaje jej się to tak samo, jak Marco powstrzymanie jej. Po wyznaczonym czasie chłopak traci nadzieję na powrót przyjaciółki do normalności, jednak Star wraca do siebie, a po mewrzewaniu zostają jej tylko małe, fioletowe skrzydełka. Księżycowy Bal Były chłopak Star - Tom, zaprasza ją w odcinku „Blood Moon Ball” na Księżycowy Bal, który odbywa się tylko raz na 667 lat z okazji występowania Krwawego Księżyca. Mimo dezaprobaty Marca księżniczka przyjmuje zaproszenie. Do przedostania się do podziemi używa podarowanego przez Toma dzwoneczka. Przybywa po nią karoca niesiona przez demona i zawozi na przyjęcie. Na balu znajdują się wyłącznie demoniczni mieszkańcy Podziemia, a jedzenie i zabawy przystosowane są do ich upodobań. Okazuje się także, że Tom ograniczył krwawe atrakcje, by nie zgorszyły Star. Prowadzący balu tłumaczy gościom, że Krwawy Księżyc wybiera jedną tańczącą parę i łączy ich dusze na zawsze. Kiedy muzyka zaczyna grać, Tom odchodzi nakazać ją zmienić. Wtedy Marco ubrany w maskę zabiera Star to tańca, a światło księżyca pada na nich. Tom widząc ich tańczących, wpada w szał, jednak Star uspokaja go zaklęciem i wychodzi z Marco z sali. Jest zła na przyjaciela, że przyszedł na bal, by jej pilnować. Diaz przeprasza ją, a kiedy przyjaciele zaczynają się śmiać, ujawnia się działanie Krwawego Księżyca i zaczynają wypowiadać te same kwestie w tym samym czasie. Zniszczenie różdżki W odcinku „Storm the Castle” Toffee porywa Marca i żąda w zamian różdżki Star. Księżniczka bez wahania przybywa na Mewni go ratować. Ludo próbuje nawiązać z nią sojusz, lecz ona ignoruje go. W wejściu do zamku pomaga jej Ropuch i razem znajdują Toffee'go z zamkniętym Marco i armią potworów. Star atakuje złoczyńcę i próbuje wydostać Marca z więzienia. Szkło klatki okazuje się bardzo mocne, więc używa bardzo silnego zaklęcia, by ją rozbić, jednak klatka się zrasta. Toffee zatrzymuje ją w próbie ponownego użycia zaklęcia i włącza przycisk, powodujący obniżanie się klatki, zaczynając przygniatać Marca. Star decyduje się oddać różdżkę Toffee'mu, jednak on nie zabiera jej, lecz każe dziewczynie ją zniszczyć. Mimo że Star nie wie, w jaki sposób to zrobić, jaszczur przypomina jej o pierwszym zaklęciu, którego nauczyła ją matka. Księżniczka używa zaklęcia szeptu, powodując uśpienie magicznego artefaktu. Z jej wnętrza wydostaje się duch jednorożca napędzającego go, szepta Star na ucho i znika. Toffee otwiera klatkę Marca, lecz Butterfly sama do niej w chodzi i każe uciekać Ropuchowi. Wtedy różdżka zaczyna świecić promieniami i powoduje wybuch zamku. W kraterze po wybuchu Star znajduje różdżkę z połową klejnotu. Na miejsce przybywają rodzice Marca z Królem Butterfly i żołnierzami. Zabierają dzieci do zamku Butterfly. Mama Star mimo jej czynu nie gniewa się na nią i pozwala jej wrócić na Ziemię. Zgłębienie Star w odcinku „My New Wand!” przypadkowo zamyka Marca i nową różdżkę w szafce. Nie mogąc otworzyć jej bez pomocy magii, próbuje wielu sposobów. Słowniryk radzi jej, że musi się zgłębić, by wydostać Diaza. Księżniczka nie umiejąc wymyślić sposobu na zgłębienie, dzwoni do mamy zapytać ją o radę. Królowa jest zaskoczona, ponieważ używała zgłębienia dopiero w wieku osiemnastu lat, ale doradza córce, że do dokonania tego musi zebrać wszystko, co ma. Star jednak źle to odbiera, zbiera wszystko ze swojego pokoju i wystrzeliwuje w drzwi szafki, powodując wielki bałagan. Wtedy Marco wpada na pamiętnik przyjaciółki i zaczyna go czytać, co księżniczka bardzo chce powstrzymać. Kiedy Diaz dochodzi do rozdziału o nim samym, Star zgłębia się, zaczynają świecić jej się znaczki na policzkach, wznosi się i tworzy klucz do szafki w kształcie serca, dzięki czemu uwalnia Marca. Dzień Piosenki Zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją w odcinku „Face the Music”, jako przyszła królowa, Star musi ułożyć balladę o sobie, która zostanie zaprezentowana przed mieszkańcami Mewni. Wiedząc, że piosenki poprzedniczek zawsze opowiadały o idealnych księżniczkach, jest niechętna do stworzenia swojej. Kiedy przybywa do niej nadworny grajek Ruberiot, by razem z nią napisać balladę, Star stara się go unikać. W końcu dochodzi do konfrontacji między nimi. Dziewczyna tłumaczy mu swoją negatywną opinię na temat piosenek o wyidealizowanych księżniczkach, w wyniku której Ruberiot odchodzi. Star żałuje obraźliwych słów, którymi zraniła Rubieriota i wraca za nim na Mewni, by ułożyć utwór przedstawiający jej prawdziwe życie. Na przedstawienie przychodzą mieszkańcy, Wysoka Komisja Magii i rodzina królewska. Spokojny początek ballady, który zmienia się w energiczną opowieść o rządniej przygód księżniczce zbiera aplauz widowni. Ulega to zmianie, kiedy Ruberiot zaczyna śpiewać o stracie księgi zaklęć, co rodzice Star starali się ukryć przed mieszkańcami. Wywołuje to wzburzenie i szok gości. Jednak końcówka powoduje zaskoczenie u samej Star - grajek kończy śpiewać na wyjawieniu miłości królewny do Marca. Wtedy Butterfly'owie i Komisja wychodzą z widowni przed tłumem wściekłym na nich. Star nie mogąc znieść wstydu i napiętej atmosfery ucieka na Chmurku. Zakończenie roku Po dniu piosenki Star na imprezie na zakończenie roku szkolnego czuje się zakłopotana, a wspólne rozmowy z Marco, których stara się unikać, stają się niezręczne. Wzywa swoje przyjaciółki, by jej pomogły. Końska Głowa, Janna, Kelly i StarFan13 zabierają ją na imprezę dla zbuntowanej młodzieży, gdzie spotyka Oskara. Dziewczyny namawiają ją, by z nim porozmawiała. Star miło spędza z nim czas, mimo małego zainteresowania chłopakiem. Przerywa im w tym policja, każąca zakończyć zabawę. Kiedy księżniczka wraca do domu, decyduje się porozmawiać z Marco. Tłumaczy mu, że są jedynie przyjaciółmi i chce normalnie spędzić wakacje, normalizując napiętą atmosferę. Kieruje się do swojego pokoju, gdzie zastaje otwarty portal międzywymiarowy i królową Moon. Matka informuje ją o powrocie Toffee'go i każe jak najszybciej wrócić na Mewni. Star podejmuje decyzję powrotu i idzie pożegnać się z Diazem. Mówi mu o wyjeździe, wyznaje miłość i ucieka. Marco biegnie za nią, lecz nie zastaje ani jej, ani jej pokoju. Powrót na Mewni Star wraz z matką wraca na Mewni w pierwszym odcinku „The Battle for Mewni”. Kierują się do Sanktuarium, by wskrzesić pokonaną przez Toffee'go Komisję Magii. Na miejscu okazuje się, że magia, którą wypełnione było miejsce zamieniła się w błotnistą maź. Królowa decyduje by zostać na miejscu, jednak Star tego nie pochwala, chcąc walczyć. Matka próbuje wytłumaczyć córce niebezpieczeństwo, jakie stanowi Toffee. Wyznaje, że zabił on babcię Star, a ona sama zawarła umowę z Eclipsą by go pokonać. Zostają w Sanktuarium na noc. Budzą się całe pokryte w mazi, zalewającej świątynię. Star używa zaklęcia, by wyburzyć ścianę i wydostać się. Wpada na pomysł schronienia się u Ropucha, czym powoduje niezadowolenie Moon. W domu potwora, księżniczka zamyka się w pokoju z kijankami i próbuje wymyślić sposób na ucieczkę. Nie udaje jej się to, a w końcu zostaje przyłapana i zamknięta w pokoju. Wtedy kijanki z Katriną na czele pomagają jej w ucieczce do zamku. Pokonanie Toffee'go Star przebrana w strój szczura zaskakuje Luda w zamku, który za sprawą Toffee'go opanował królestwo. Niestety zostaje złapana i wtrącona do lochów. Spotyka tam Marco i razem z Ruberiotem, Foolduke i Mimem planują odsiecz. Ludo zastaje ich. Star zabiera ze sobą, a resztę zakuwa w kajdanki. Księżniczka zostaje wyprowadzona na balkon. Próbuje pomóc i wytłumaczyć nowemu królowi, że jest pod władaniem Toffee'go. Ludo zaczyna panikować, ale daje posłusznie swój kawałek różdżki. Star wypowiada zaklęcie szeptu, niszcząc ją. Widzą to Moon, Ropuch i Marco. Zaklęcie powoduje wielką eksplozję i zniknięcie Star. Księżniczka budzi się w przestrzeni wypełnionej mętną mazią, taką samą jak w Sanktuarium. Odkrywa, że jest w stanie kontaktować się ze światem przez ciało Luda, dzięki okienku komunikacyjnemu, lecz po czasie ono znika. Wtedy z mazi za Star wyłania się wielka postać Toffee'go. Tłumaczy dziewczynie, że substancja, w której się znajduje to zniszczona magia, a od Moon żąda oddania palca, co królowa wykonuje. Powoduje to jego odrodzenie. Opuszcza młodą Butterfly, która wpada w czarną przestrzeń. Star ponownie budzi się w pustce z mułem bez drogi ucieczki. Zauważa pływające w substancji szczątki magii, lecz nie udaje jej się ich uchwycić. Próbując dopłynąć do ostatniej, znajdującej się daleko pod powierzchnią, topi się. Trafia do pustego, ciemnego miejsca z kotłem, w którym miesza Słowniryk. Próbuje uzyskać wiadomości od niego, co się z nią stało, lecz bez skutku. Zauważa na dnie kotła świecącą cząstkę magii i mimo sprzeciwu Słowniryka sięga po nią. Wynurza z niego małego jednorożca. Powstaje wtedy nowa różdżka, a Star przechodzi transformację w motyla. Trafia na Mewni i bardzo silnym zaklęciem pokonuje Toffee'go. Po tym wraca do swojej normalnej formy. Senne podróże Po pokonaniu Toffee'go i ponownym przybyciu Marca na Mewni, Star odkrywa, że podczas snu przemieszcza się między wymiarami. Wyznacza Diaza, by pilnował jej całą noc, który staje się świadkiem podróży dziewczyny w postaci motyla. Próbuje uzyskać odpowiedz na temat swojego niekontrolowanego przemieniania, ale nie udaje jej się. Następnej nocy nakazuje Marco przypiąć ją do łóżka łańcuchami, sam przypina do niej również swoją kostkę. Nie powstrzymuje to Star przed przejściem przez portal. Zabiera ze sobą łóżko oraz Marco i ciągnie go przez wszechświat. Chłopak budzi księżniczkę, która zaczyna wracać do swojej formy, przez co utykają w przestrzeni, lecz zostają z powrotem wciągnięci do pokoju przez Eclipsę Butterfly, która radzi Star, by nie próbowała walczyć z przemianami, tylko pozwoliła im zaprowadzić się, gdzie zmierza. Księżniczka korzysta z jej rady. Podczas swoich podróży otwiera wiele portali między wymiarowych, które Marco i Czaroboo zamykają, nie wiedząc, że Star jest ich sprawczynią. Kowalka nożyc odkrywa schemat, według którego Star porusza się każdej nocy i znajduje miejsce, w którym ma się pojawić z zamiarem pozbycia się problemu, ledwo jej nie zabijając. Czaroboo przekazuje mapę jej podróży Marco, który daje ją Star. W odcinku „Deep Dive” Star zaprasza Jannę i Marca do siebie, opowiadając im swoją historię o nocnych wyprawach i dziwnym piszczącym odgłosie, który słyszy we śnie. Prosi Jannę, żeby ją zahipnotyzowała, by mogła dotrzeć tam, gdzie wcześniej nie mogła, bo się budziła. Zakłada sobie na głowę lusterko służące za kamerkę, dzięki czemu widać w lustrze w pokoju, gdzie jest, a Marco daje nożyce, by mógł do niej dotrzeć w razie potrzeby. Janna hipnotyzuje ją, a Star zasypia i zaczyna kolejną podróż. Po przebyciu wielu wymiarów dociera do wielkiego piszczącego wiru, przez który przechodzi. Trafia do świata magii, zamieszkanego przez jednorożce. Spotyka tam jednorożca, którego stworzyła przed pokonaniem Toffee'go. Okazuje się, że to on przywołał Star do tej krainy i mimo początkowego sprzeciwu daje się namówić na zostanie tam. Marco używa różdżki Star, by skomunikować się z nią, lecz próbując przedostać się do dziewczyny przez Wszystkowidzące Oko powoduje eksplozję i zanik oka. Wtedy Star zrywa się, przemienia w motyla i wraca na Mewni. Zastaje dom zdewastowany, lecz dzięki temu zdobywa zdolność opanowania przemiany w motyla i otwierania portali bez użycia międzywymiarowych nożyc. Osobowość Optymizm i rozrywkowość Star jest bardzo energiczną i wesołą osobą, dzięki czemu często przelewa dobry humor na innych. Nie cierpi nudy i we wszystkim widzi możliwość do zabawy, przez co ciężko jej usiedzieć w miejscu. Uwielbia szaleć, chodzić na imprezy, co często wywołuje niezadowolenie jej rodziców. Zabawę przekłada ponad obowiązki. Nie zwraca uwagi na ich upominanie i wykłady o tym, jak powinna się zachowywać. Wśród większości znajomych jest lubiana, dzięki swojemu pozytywnemu charakterowi. W szkole nie przejmuje się ocenami i często sprawia rozrywkę sobie i kolegom z klasy. Kiedy widzi, że ktoś z jej bliskich jest smutny, stara się go rozweselić tak jak Marca w odcinku „Cheer up Star”. Niezależność Star nie chce być ułożoną, grzeczną i idealną księżniczką. Od dzieciństwa nie zachowuje się, jak powinna, co groziło jej wysłaniem do poprawczaka. Nie lubi ograniczeń, zasad i narzucania sposobu zachowania. Chce sama decydować o swoim życiu. Mimo tego szanuje i kontynuuje tradycje rodzinne, na przykład w „Mewnipendance Day”. Do niezależności zachęca również inne księżniczki. Chcąc zachować swoją oryginalność i możliwość decydowania za siebie, czasami przesadza z otwartym buntem. Na dniu piosenki nie boi się pokazać siebie takiej, jaką jest, a nie jako idealną, schematyczną księżniczkę. Lekkomyślność Przez swoją beztroską postawę wobec świata dziewczyna często naraża siebie i swoje otoczenie na problemy. Nie bierze pod uwagę skutków, które może wywołać. Wynika to często z niewiedzy na temat zwyczajów na Ziemi, jak to miało miejsce w odcinku „School Spirit”, kiedy zmieniła boisko do foolballu w pole minowe. Jej ślepe dążenie do celu częstokrotnie powoduje niezadowolenie innych, szczególnie kiedy sami są zagrożeni. W odcinku „Storm the Castle” jej heroiczna misja zdobycia kanapki powoduje kłótnię z Marco. Przez swoją nadpobudliwość i nieuwagę w „Star vs. Echo Creek” niszczy sklepowy znak, co skutkuje dla niej karą. Mimo tego nie lubi, kiedy ludzie nie biorą jej na poważnie. Odwaga Od najmłodszych lat Star igra z niebezpieczeństwem i toczy walki z potworami, które stają się dla niej prawie codziennością. Podejmuje się nawet najniebezpieczniejszych potyczek. Dla dobra rodziny i przyjaciół, w których obronie zawsze staje, jest w stanie ryzykować, jak w przypadku Toffee'go, kiedy niszczy różdżkę, by ocalić Marco. Kiedy niebezpieczny przeciwnik powraca, nie chce ukrywać się, tylko stanąć do walki i ochronić wszechświat. Poświęca nawet samą siebie, niszcząc drugą połowę różdżki i wiedząc o skutkującej jej autodestrukcji. Odpowiedzialność Star z biegiem serialu zaczyna rozumieć swoje błędy i staje się bardziej opanowana i odpowiedzialna, jako przyszła królowa. Panuje nad magią i w różnych sytuacjach stara się jej nie nadużywać. Ponad pochopność zaczyna przejawiać rozwagę i inteligencję. Po pokonaniu Toffee'go decyduje się dążyć do stania się jak najlepszą księżniczką i wypełniania swoich obowiązków. Staje się bardziej dojrzała, jednak nie traci swojej dziecięcej natury. Zaczyna oddalać się od wchodzenia w tarapaty i często szuka najrozważniejszego wyjścia. Sprawiedliwość Mimo początkowej niechęci do potworów Star zauważa, że nie stanowią one zagrożenia dla Mewnian i niesprawiedliwe traktowanie ich jest złą postawą. Stara się przekonać rodzinę i mieszkańców, by traktować potwory na równo z Mewnianami. Organizuje petycję o równości potworów i zbiera podpisy wśród młodzieży oraz urządza imprezę integracyjną. Tak samo, księżniczka nie zgadza się z surową karą dla Eclipsy, której nie udowodniono wielkiej winy, a zamrożono na setki lat, jedynie z powodu ucieczki z ukochanym potworem. Uważa, że nie zasługuje na taką karę i udaje jej się wywalczyć sprawiedliwy proces dla byłej królowej. Relacje Marco Diaz Star polubiła Marca od pierwszego spotkania, on jednak potrzebował czasu, by się do niej przekonać. Zostają najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Spędzają ze sobą cały wolny czas. Bardzo dobrze się dogadują i wspierają nawzajem, mimo iż lekkomyślne zachowanie Star przeszkadza czasem Diazowi. Kiedy któryś z nich jest smutny, drugi stara się go pocieszyć i rozweselić. Księżniczka dba o dobro Marca i martwi się o chłopaka, jak w odcinku „Party With a Pony”, kiedy rzuca imprezę z Końską Głową i wraca po niego, gdy zauważa jego nieobecność i ma za złe przyjaciółce, że go zostawiła. Star dla przyjaciela była w stanie poświęcić nawet swoją różdżkę. Mimo, że dziewczyna często irytuje się gdy Marco jest o nią nadopiekuńczy, po rozmowie i wyjaśnieniach zawsze mu wybacza. Księżniczka także pomaga chłopakowi w zdobyciu jego zauroczenia, Jackie Lynn Thomas. W odcinku „Blood Moon Ball” ich dusze zostają połączone na zawsze. Mimo początkowego wspierania Marca w dążeniu do zdobycia Jackie, Star widząc ich razem i szpiegując w odcinku „Bon Bon the Birthday Clown”zaczyna czuć zazdrość oraz żal na ich widok. Próbuje się dodzwonić do Marca, jednak bezskutecznie. Star okazuje smutek i zazdrość o chłopaka również w odcinku „Just Friends”, kiedy widzi go całującego się z Jackie na koncercie. Wychodzi wtedy, a Marco każe zostać z jego dziewczyną. Kiedy musi opuścić Ziemię w odcinku „Starcrushed” wyznaje mu miłość. Po powrocie na Mewni Star tęskni za Marco i szpieguje go za pomocą Wszystkowidzącego Oka. Kiedy spotykają się znowu, księżniczka bardzo cieszy się na jego widok. W odcinku „Scent of a Hoodie” Marco musi wracać na Ziemię. Rozstanie jest dla Star bardzo ciężkie, a pamiątki po nim - bluzy nie chce wyprać, by nie straciła jego zapachu. Podczas nieobecności Diaza Star nabiera do niego dystansu. Kiedy powraca, by zatrzymać się na Mewni, dziewczyna nie okazuje wielkiego entuzjazmu. Mimo tego nadal zależy jej na jego bezpieczeństwie. W „Lint Catcher” Mianuje go swoim królewskim giermkiem. Powracają razem do przeżywania przygód jak kiedyś na Ziemi. thumb W czwartym sezonie uczucia naszych bohaterów zaczynają „kiełkować”. W odcinku ”Cruse of the Blood Moon” Star wraz z Marco zastanawiają się, czy ich uczucia do siebie są jedynie wynikiem ich dusz związanych z Kulą Krwawego Księżyca. Dzięki pomocy Toma mają tą więź odciętą i tracą pamięć tego wieczoru. Jednak podczas procesu rozdzielania dusz zastanawiają się, czy ich uczucia do siebie nie były w rzeczywistości działaniem Krwawego Księżyca. Podczas gdy Marco ujawnia, że planuje kiedyś wrócić na Ziemię, aby być z rodziną oraz iść na studia, Star początkowo jest smutna, ale obydwoje obiecują sobie, że nigdy nie przestaną dzielić się razem przygodami oraz, że Marco będzie często odwiedzał Star i na odwrót. thumb Pod wpływem oburzenia pamięci w Krainie Magii, Marco nieświadom, że prawdziwa Star usłyszała jego słowa, a nawet została „dotknięta” jego wyznaniem, powiedział co czuje do dziewczyny. Po przeleportowaniu się z Krainy Magii na Mewnii, Star próbowała znaleźć okazję aby powiedzieć mu o zaistniałej sytuacji w innym wymiarze. Dziewczyna po powiedzeniu co Marco powiedział w Krainie Magii, również wyznała mu miłość: zapadają w namiętny pocałunek i tym samym zaczynają romantyczny związek. potwierdzenie tego związku widzimy niejednokrotnie podczas jak i po emisji tego odcinka oraz słowa Star w przed ostatnim odcinku serialu „The Tavern at the End of the Multiverse” - „Mój chłopak Marco Diaz”. Końska Głowa Star z Końską Głową znają się od dzieciństwa i są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami na Mewni. Uwielbiają robić razem szalone rzeczy. Kiedy Głowa odwiedza ją na Ziemi, księżniczka bardzo cieszy się na jej widok, jednak gdy zostawia ona Marca w innym wymiarze, Star gniewa się na nią. Szybko przechodzi jej, gdy dowiaduje się, że przyjaciółka zostanie wysłana do poprawczaka św. Olgi dla krnąbrnych księżniczek. W odcinku „St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses” Star mimo swojego strachu wyrusza do poprawczaka, by pomóc Końskiej Głowie, która ma wtedy urodziny. Jest bardzo zszokowana zmianą, jaką wyrządził Głowie pobyt w poprawczaku i zależy jej, by przywrócić dawną przyjaciółkę. Razem z Marco udaje się jej uwolnić księżniczkę od żelaznych zasad. Star przebywając na Ziemi nie zapomina o przyjaciółce i w „Pizza Thing” zaprasza ją do świętowania „Czwartku przyjaźni”. Po powrocie na Mewni spędzają razem więcej czasu. W odcinku „Scent of a Hoodie” Głowa wyrzuca bluzę Marco do prania, przez co dziewczyna bardzo się na nią denerwuje, lecz gdy przyjaciółka zrozumiała swój błąd i pomogła Star w odzyskaniu brudnego ubrania wybacza jej. Końska Głowa pomaga jej również w sprawie petycji o równość potworów. W „Ponymonium” Star zostaje zaproszona na obiad do zamku Końskiej Głowy i poznaje jej siostry. Okazuje się, że Głowa zrobiła to, by uzyskać dowód na to, że siostry chcą odebrać jej prawo do tronu. Star denerwuje się na nią, lecz potem Końska Głowa wyjawia jej, że jest dla niej jak siostra. Królowa Butterfly Mimo tego, że Star kocha swoją matkę, czuje się osaczona przez jej zasady i nacisk na dobre wychowanie. Uważa ją też za nudną, sztywną, bez poczucia humoru i rozrywkowości oraz chłodną i bez uczuć. Nie przejmuje się wykładami królowej, jednak boi się jej gniewu. W odcinku „Storm the Castle” jest zaskoczona, że matka nie gniewa się na nią i nie krzyczy z powodu zniszczenia różdżki, tylko przytula ją, co jest dla niej niecodzienne. W swoim dzienniku ma rozdział na jej temat pod tytułem „Mama jest pomylona”. W drugim sezonie Moon staje się bardziej wyrozumiała dla córki i zaczyna ją bardziej doceniać. Daje jej więcej swobody, dzięki czemu Star lepiej się czuje w jej towarzystwie. Star zaczyna się też postawiać matce, jak w „Starcrushed”, kiedy sprzeciwia się jej rozkazu do powrotu na Mewni. Kiedy w sanktuarium w „Return to Mewni” królowa mówi o okolicznościach śmierci swojej matki, Star współczuje jej. Mają jednak inne plany co do pokonania Toffee'go. Star nie podoba się, że Moon chce siedzieć w ukryciu. Mówi jej, że była super wojowniczą księżniczką i docenia jej wcześniejsze pokonanie jaszczura. Ponownie sprzeciwia się matce i ucieka. Podczas mieszkania Star na Mewni dochodzi czasem do sporów między nimi. Król Butterfly W dzieciństwie Star często bawiła się z tatą i miała najprawdopodobniej lepsze relacje z nim niż z matką. Z początku dziewczyna myśli, że ojciec jest tak samo nudny, jak mama. Jednak w odcinku „Diaz Family Vacation” dowiaduje się, że River jak córka lubi polować na potwory. Wtedy księżniczka zmienia punkt postrzegania ojca. Bardzo się cieszy, gdy odwiedza ją w „Royal Pain”, lecz szybko zauważa brak rozsądku u króla, a kiedy urządza huczną imprezę, postawia się mu. W odcinku „Camping Trip” król zjawia się na kempingu z Diazami. Stosując swoje metody kempingu, sprowadza siebie, córkę i Marco do straży leśnej, opóźniając dojście do rzadkiego gejzeru. Próbuje zdążyć na erupcję, biegnąc z nimi na ramionach, jednak nie udaje mu się to. Mimo tego Star jest dumna z taty i pociesza go. Ludo Star i Ludo znali się prawdopodobnie już przed wydarzeniami w serialu. Są wrogami, jednak księżniczka nie traktuje go jako niebezpieczeństwo i nie czuje do niego strachu ani respektu. Jego plany zdobycia różdżki nie są dla niej zagrożeniem. W „Storm the Castle”, kiedy Ludo chce zawrzeć z nią sojusz, dziewczyna nie jest zainteresowana. Dopiero w 2 sezonie, kiedy Ludo zdobywa swoją różdżkę i kradnie księgę zaklęć, zaczyna traktować go poważnie. W odcinku „Toffee” Star wydaje się współczuć Ludo jego niewiedzy o Toffee'm. Obiecuje mu pomoc, niszcząc jego różdżkę. Po pokonaniu jaszczura Ludo prosi Star, by wrzuciła go między wymiary. Księżniczka czyni to i daje mu paczkę chipsów. Angie i Rafael Diaz Star polubiła swoich opiekunów na Ziemi z wzajemnością. Traktuje ich jak drugich rodziców. Bardzo zależy jej na ich zadowoleniu i bezpieczeństwie. Księżniczce podoba się ich pogodny styl życia, życzliwość i optymistyczne postrzeganie świata. W odcinku „Diaz Family Vacation” bardzo przejmuje się, kiedy dowiaduje się o ich rocznicy i nie ma dla nich prezentu. Chce mile zaskoczyć Diazów i zabiera ich na wycieczkę na Mewni. W „Camping Trip” wyjeżdżają razem na biwak i spędzają mile czas. Star stara się również pomóc Rafaelowi w straszeniu dzieci na Halloween w odcinku „Hungry Larry”. Tom Lucitor Tom był chłopakiem Star w czasach sprzed życia na Ziemi, lecz w trzecim sezonie wracają do siebie. Księżniczka zerwała z nim w wyniku jego wybuchów agresji, mimo tego chłopak nadal starał się o jej względy. W odcinku „Blood Moon Ball”, kiedy zjawia się, by zaprosić ją na bal, dziewczyna nie jest tym zachwycona i każe mu wracać do Podziemi. Tom jednak przekonuje ją, że zmienił się i panuje nad swoimi emocjami. W końcu księżniczka decyduje się iść na bal, jednak zazdrość demona wymyka się spod kontroli, a Star zamraża go. W odcinku „Mr. Candle Cares” Tom zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie może namówić byłej dziewczyny, by do niego wróciła i przeprasza ją. W odcinku „Club Snubbed” na Balu Srebrnego Dzwonka Star jest wściekła z powodu ignorowania jej przez demona. Robi mu na złość, doprowadzając do awantury między swoimi rodzicami. Potem jednak książę tłumaczy Star, że chciał jej dać przestrzeń i nie narzucać się jej, a ich relacje poprawiają się. W „Demoncism”, kiedy chłopak chce poddać się obrzędowi oczyszczania z demonów, księżniczka martwi się o niego i próbuje mu pomóc, a po zakończeniu procesu pociesza i wspiera. Wracając do zamku trzymają się za ręce. W odcinku „Lava Lake Beach” Tom oficjalnie nazywa Star swoją dziewczyną, a w tle widać ich pocałunek. W „Monster Bash” demon próbuje spędzić czas z księżniczką, jednak ona jest zajęta przyjęciem. Razem stają też do walki z Miną Loveberry, a po jej zakończeniu Tom przynosi dziewczynie gorącą czekoladę. Janna Ordonia Janna jest koleżanką z klasy Star. Z początku nie znają się dobrze, ale mimo tego księżniczka zaprasza ją na przyjęcie w odcinku „Mewnipendance Day”. Ich relacja pogłębia się w „Girls' Day Out”, w którym Janna mianuje księżniczkę „prezeską zawieszonych” oraz planują razem znalezienie chomika Pani Skullnick. Dziewczyna zaprasza Jannę na nocowanie w „Sleepover”, w „Hungry Larry” przywołują tytułowego Głodnego Leszka, a w „Bon Bon the Birthday Clown” Star idzie z koleżanką na cmentarz przywołać ducha Bon Bona, zamiast pójść z Marco na przyjęcie. W odcinku „Starcrushed” zaprasza ją, razem z innymi przyjaciółkami, by opowiedzieć im o Marco. Star prosi o pomoc Jannę w „Rest in Pudding” oraz „Deep Dive”. Oskar Greason Star zauważa Oskara pierwszy raz w odcinku „Cheer up Star” i zakochuje się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zostawia mu karteczkę z numerem telefonu. Oskar dzwoni pod zostawiony numer. Rozmowa jest krótka i niezręczna, ale dziewczyna i tak jest zachwycona. W „Mewberty” przepoczwarzona księżniczka porywa chłopaka. W odcinku „Star on Wheels” Marco z Oskarem wyruszają w pogoń za niepanującą nad rowerem Star. Po ocaleniu przeprasza Oskara za zniszczenie jego samochodu w pogoni i proponuje powrót rowerem. W odcinku „Girls' Day Out” księżniczka jąka się i nie jest w stanie nic powiedzieć przy Greasonie. Na imprezie w odcinku „Starcrushed” rozmawiają ze sobą, jednak Star nie jest już zainteresowana chłopakiem. Jackie Lynn Thomas Star bardzo przyjaźnie podchodzi do Jackie. Stara się zeswatać ją i Marca, a kiedy mogą razem spędzić czas cieszy się. Zaprasza ją nawet do siebie na nocowanie w odcinku „Sleepover”. Kiedy księżniczka uświadamia sobie swoje uczucia do Marco, nie zaczyna uważać ją za wroga ani walczyć z dziewczyną. Nadal dobrze się dogadują i uważa ją za fajną osobę. Jackie jednak zdaje sobie sprawę, że Marca łączy więcej ze Star i zrywa z nim w „Sophomore Slump”. Słowniryk Słowniryk jest nauczycielem i opiekunem Star. Mają dobre relacje, jednak dziewczynie często nie podobają się jego metody nauczania. W odcinku „By the Book”, kiedy niechcący uraża Słowniryka, a on zamyka się w pudełku, bardzo jej przykro i próbuje go udobruchać na różne sposoby. W „Bon Bon the Birthday Clown”, gdy Star traci księgę zaklęć wraz z przewodnikiem, bardzo cierpi z powodu jego straty. Próbuje odzyskać Słowniryka w „Raid the Cave”, jednak on nie chce z nią wracać i rani ją jako przyjaciółkę. Księżniczka w odcinku „Rest in Pudding” przyznaje, że bardzo docenia nauczyciela, a gdy znajduje go niespełna rozumu, zaczyna się nim opiekować. Ropuch Star i Ropuch na początku są wrogami i walczą ze sobą, jednak księżniczka nie zwraca na niego uwagi pośród Armii Luda. Mimo tego w odcinku „Storm the Castle”, potwór pomaga jej dostać się do zamku, a ona ostrzega go później przed destrukcją, ratując go. Zostają przyjaciółmi i dzięki niemu dziewczyna zmienia zdanie na temat potworów. W odcinku „Starsitting” Ropuch prosi Star o opiekę nad swoimi kijankami. W „Raid the Cave” księżniczka prosi go o pomoc, a w „Puddle Defender” zatrzymuje się w jego domu wraz z matką, uciekając przed wrogami. Razem ochraniają też wioskę potworów w „Starfari”. Eclipsa Butterfly Księżniczka spotyka Eclipsę pierwszy raz w odcinku „Stranger Danger” w ogrodzie zamkowym. Nie zdaje sobie wtedy sprawy, kim ona jest. Nawiązują miłą rozmowę, jednak zostaje ona przerwana przez Wysoką Komisję Magii. Kiedy Star dowiaduje się, za co Eclipsa została zamrożona, broni jej uważając wyrok za niesłuszny i namawia matkę, by została poddana sprawiedliwemu procesowi. Star przyjmuje rady od Eclipsy w odcinkach „Lint Catcher” i „Sweet Dreams”. Umiejętności Posługiwanie się różdżką Mimo że początkowo Star nie panuje nad różdżką, później posługuje się nią bez problemu. Walczy używając artefaktu w potyczkach z potworami. Jednak przez swoje lenistwo nie lubi uczyć się nowych zaklęć, które szybko przyswaja. Umie też posługiwać się ciemno magicznymi urokami z zakazanego rozdziału. Jej zaklęcia często są bardzo silne, jak w odcinku „Storm the Castle”, kiedy niszczy klatkę z bardzo mocnego antymagicznego szkła. Wrodzona magia Star w odcinku „My New Wand!” udaje się pierwszy raz czarować bez pomocy różdżki, chociaż jej matka uczyła się tego mając dopiero osiemnaście lat. W „Raid the Cave” przebija się przez Wszystkowidzące Oko, co spotyka się ze zdziwieniem Słowniryka, a Dzidzia w odcinku „Baby” przyznaje, że zdolności Star są bardzo wysokie jak na jej wiek i nie widziała takich od czasów Eclipsy. W odcinku „Toffee” używając swojej mocy, udaje jej się przywrócić ład magii we wszechświecie i stworzyć nowego jednorożca napędzającego różdżkę. Walka Księżniczka umie walczyć zarówno za pomocą różdżki, jak i inną bronią lub wręcz. Będąc mała, uczono ją, jak posługiwać się mieczem i łamać karki gołymi dłońmi. Sama zamienia swoją różdżkę w kolczastą maczugę w odcinku „School Spirit”. Podczas walki używa czasem tylko swoich części ciała oraz sprytu i rozumu. W „Return to Mewni”, kiedy nie może używać różdżki i nie ma przy sobie innej broni, bez problemu pokonuje szczury wręcz i z pomocą gałęzi. Forma motyla Od czasu mewrzewania Star nabyła możliwość zmieniania się w formę motyla. Umiejętność ujawnia się pierwszy raz w odcinku „Toffee” przy pokonaniu Toffee'go. Po raz kolejny księżniczka zmienia się w trakcie snu i podróżuje między wymiarami. Podczas obiadu w „Sweet Dreams” dziewczyna dyskretnie wchodząc w temat zmiany w motyla, dowiaduje się od matki, że zdolność nie pojawia się niespodziewanie, tylko w potrzebnych chwilach i wymaga lat ćwiczeń. Star jednak udaje się ją opanować w odcinku „Deep Dive”, a przy tym zmieniać się w każdej chwili i podróżować bez potrzeby używania międzywymiarowych nożyczek. Kreatywność Star jest twórczą osobą. Wymyśla swoje zaklęcia i eksperymentuje z nimi. Lubi też próbować nowych fryzur oraz strojów. Zawsze ma dobry pomysł na spędzenie czasu lub walkę z nudą. Pomaga też Ruberiotowi w pisaniu ballady na dzień piosenki. Potrafi nieźle malować, rysować i wycinać z papieru. Wystąpienia Cytaty Osobny artykuł: Star Butterfly/Cytaty Designy Osobny artykuł: Star Butterfly/Designy Ciekawostki * Jej garderoba zawiera wszystkie kolory tęczy. * Jako księżniczka potrafi zmienić się w potężnego motyla. * We wcześniejszej wersji Marco i Star mieli być wrogami. * Strasznie boi się klaunów. **Mimo tego, zgadza się pójść z Janną na seans ducha klauna w odcinku „Bon Bon the Birthday Clown” * Zgodnie z tym co zostało przedstawione w odcinku „Blood Moon Ball” Star i Marco są bratnimi duszami, wybranymi i połączonymi przez krwawe światło księżyca. * Kiedy Star straciła księgę zaklęć mówiła na Marco „Słowniryk” i próbowała zamknąć go w księdze. Zostało to wspomniane w odcinku „Collateral Damage”. * Jej ulubiony kolor to żółty. * W odcinku „Hungry Larry” była przebrana za Luda. *W odcinku „Stranger Danger” dowiadujemy się że posiada pchły we włosach. *Star posiada znamię na lewej dłoni. * We wcześniejszej koncepcyjnej wersji serii Star była młodsza i nie posiadała mocy magicznych. Wierzyła jednak, że je ma. Zadecydowano jednak by postarzeć postać i dodać jej prawdziwe moce magiczne. * We wcześniejszej koncepcji serialu, Star posiadała kota o imieniu Cashew (nawiązanie do Daron Nefcy, która również posiada kota o tym imieniu). en:Star Butterfly Kategoria:Rodzina Butterfly Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Rodziny królewskie Kategoria:Postaci z innego wymiaru Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Nastolatkowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie